wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Vaykor Marelok
The Vaykor Marelok is a Marelok variant available only from Steel Meridian. Boasting a larger magazine, critical chance and status chance, the Vaykor Marelok also comes with an innate Justice effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. **High damage – effective against shields. *Tied for second highest status chance of all secondaries alongside Dual Toxocyst and Pox, behind the Tysis. **Can achieve 100% status chance with , , , and . *Good critical chance. *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Decent rate of fire. *Has a and polarity. *Has an innate Justice effect. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Below average critical damage. *Inaccuracy is noticeable over long range. *High recoil. Comparisons: Acquisition *The Vaykor Marelok can be acquired by reaching the Rank of General with Steel Meridian, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Vaykor Marelok cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to General rank. *Syndicate weapons, like Void Trader weapons, can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma or Orokin Catalyst installed. Notes *The Vaykor Marelok has an innate Justice effect identical to that found in Steel Meridian Weapon Augment Mods. Upon accumulating sufficient affinity, the Vaykor Marelok will release an AoE radial blast that deals damage and staggers enemies for Finisher attacks, restores 25% of the Warframe's maximum Health, and temporarily buffs maximum Armor by 15% for 30 seconds. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. **However, the high status chance can actually make the weapon proc very often, making a very easy way to slow down enemies. Tips * The Vaykor Marelok is a great side arm for dealing with enemies at short to mid range for players who have a sniper rifle or bow for their primary weapon. Vaykor Marelok's firepower is strong enough to be considered a sub-primary weapon. * When used with , , and mods, the Vaykor Marelok is capable of reaching 100% Status Chance. ** Adding multishot from and will allow the player to proc two or three status effects on every shot. * (As with the Marelok) In order to reach the full fire-rate, one must fire the next shot just before the "lever-action" animation is completed. Trivia *Prior to update 15.13, you were unable to alter the cyan Energy color. *When stolen by the Drahk Master, as with all Syndicate weapons it reverts to its original variants skin (The default Marelok) when left on the ground. **The Vaykor Marelok skin returns once picked back up. * Unlike the other five Syndicate weapons, the word 'vaykor' appears to not be a derivative word or have any meaning. Although, there is a possibility it is a Grineer corruption of the word "valor." *The Vaykor Marelok was the first item to have the "Vaykor" prefix, with the Vaykor Syandana following second. Media VaykorMarelokCodex.png|Vaykor Marelok in Codex. vay.jpg|Vaykor Marelok - Stalker Style ;p Warframe Vaykor Marelok 3 Forma update 15.5.7 Lets Max (Warframe) E5 - Marelok & Vaykor Marelok VAYKOR HEK - Justice for all 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 10 }} See Also *Marelok, the original counterpart of this weapon. *Grinlok, the rifle counterpart of Marelok. *Steel Meridian, the Syndicate that offers this weapon. *Syndicate Weapons ru:Bэйкор Мэрлок de:Vaykor Marelok fr:Marelok Vaykor